


江扉的开车日常

by Bayonet_intheSea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, 《江扉的迷人日常》的车车
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayonet_intheSea/pseuds/Bayonet_intheSea
Summary: 【微博：@江家的刀】原文：《江扉的迷人日常》（发表于晋江）





	1. 谢殊X江扉

【前情提要：江扉在酒店休息的时候谢殊偷溜进来】  
——  
这一觉睡的格外长，他直接睡到了自然醒，朦朦胧胧的睁开眼时分不清楚被遮光窗帘模糊的时间，便眯着眼胡乱摸索着床头柜的手机。  
这一摸却摸到了温热的一双手，刚触到就自然的将他的手反握在了掌心里。  
所有惺忪的睡意登时退的无影无踪，江扉猛地翻身就要起来，另一只手却像是被什么束缚住了似的，丝毫挣脱不得。  
他没有看清昏暗光线里守在床边的人，便已然忍无可忍的恼怒道。  
“谢殊！你是怎么闯进来的！滚！”  
坐在床边椅子上的谢殊撑着下巴专注的盯着他，即便在辨不清的昏色里也极其准确的沿着他的每寸眉眼描画着，眼眸里蕴出的痴迷比以前更深，已经变成了刻骨偏执的执念。  
他的手一旦攥紧了江扉的手就不顾他的挣扎强硬的钳制住了，极其亲密的摩挲着他细腻的手臂，几近缱绻的柔声说。  
“小扉，我想你了。”  
这样从睡梦中醒来便被困住的情形从前也有过一次，那时他和谢殊还是自以为的好朋友，哪里想过谢殊竟然对他怀着这样不堪入目的心思，所幸那次谢殊因为医院临时有事不得不离开了，他才有机会逃脱了出去，自此之后便避谢殊如蛇蝎。  
现在这似曾相识的画面又一次重演，怎么看怎么都不妙。  
江扉瞥了一眼另一只手上拷住的手铐，坚硬的内里怕他的手腕被磨伤还特意被铺上了一层细软。  
他抬眼看向谢殊，微微蹙着眉问。  
“谢殊，这里是剧组订的酒店，你随意出入会被别人发现的，赶快出去。”  
顿了顿，他继续说。  
“如果你现在解开我的话，我可以不把今天的事告诉于少。”  
谢殊打开了墙上灯的开关，房间霎时便亮了起来，他穿着一身妥帖的休闲服，看起来清贵斯文，彬彬有礼，那双能操控着手术刀精准切割皮肉的手正迷恋的抚摸着他的每根指节，仿佛下一秒就会残忍的折断。  
听完江扉的话后，他的眼眸微微弯起，仿佛特别开心似的，温柔的语气深处却裹着几分危险。  
“小扉，这就是你为什么离开我却投入于绎怀抱的原因吗？就因为他的势力比我大，所以你才不要我了吗？”  
江扉明知逆着他的话会容易激怒他，却还是直视着他说。  
“没错，于绎他比你厉害比你正常，也可以给我更好的前程。你说我为什么不选他呢？”  
谢殊掐着他手腕的力道猛地收紧了，怒极反笑地盯着他说。  
“比我正常？小扉，我喜欢你才对你这样的，在你看来，这却是不正常？”  
因为是在酒店里休息，所以江扉穿的是宽松的睡衣，被睡姿拨到手肘的睡衣露出一截干净纤细的手臂，白皙的皮肤上还残留着这几日拍打戏留下的伤痕。  
他生得白，皮肤又娇嫩，稍微一点淤青便显得触目惊心，青紫色的斑驳伤痕在白皙的手臂上对于常人来说是难看的存在，对于谢殊来说却是最能让他感到愉悦的艺术品。  
心神都为此愈加痴迷，他无法自制地沿着江扉骨节分明的手背往上抚摸，指腹在触摸到淤青的时候停住了，缱绻地宛如在抚摸着情人的嘴唇似的，然后近乎碾压的用力按了下去。  
低垂的眼眸里翻滚着暗沉的光，一眼不眨盯着江扉的时候在无声的战栗着。  
江扉疼的皱起了眉，想要抽回手却不得，不禁恼怒的伸腿去踹他，冷冷的厌恶说。  
“是！谢殊你是个疯子，是个怪物，我早就烦透你了！”  
正踹到谢殊胸口的脚被顺势抓住了，精致的脚踝隐隐透着青色的血管，宛如蜿蜒的深海水草似的缠在了人的心头。  
谢殊的目光如黏腻的蛇信子从他的脚踝往上攀去，落到小腿上的又一处淤青后微微一变，遗憾的温柔语气深处渐渐溢出残忍的暴虐欲。  
“小扉真可怜啊。我是医生，让我看看你的身上哪里有伤，帮你揉一揉，好不好？”  
江扉浑身的寒毛乍立，脑海里的念头只剩下了一个。  
糟糕透顶。  
谢殊一手强硬地缠着他的手，另一只手紧紧握着他踩到自己胸口的脚踝，稍微用力就将他的腿往上抵了抵。  
这样暴露的姿势让江扉很快就挣脱了起来，另一只脚踩住他的肩后用力往后一蹬，趁着他身体斜了一下便赶紧收回手脚翻身爬起来，缩到床边一边警惕地瞪着他一边仔细研究着手上的手铐，目光迅速的扫了一眼四周。  
谢殊见到他的动作后笑了，边脱外套边温温柔柔地说。  
“小扉，你以为我还会犯上次的错吗？这次钥匙不在我身上了，你是不是就不会主动贴过来亲我了？”  
他脱下外套，然后解开衬衫的扣子露出结实流畅的上身，看起来清俊瘦削的身材实则饱含着八块腹肌的爆发性力量，所以才能完全压制住江扉。  
脱完了上衣之后他继续脱裤子，直到把白色的内裤也脱掉，全身赤裸的立在了江扉面前，极有分量的性器沉甸甸地垂在了胯下，呈现出半硬的状态，表面微微湿润。  
江扉的脸色一变，知道他今天势必会把想做的事都做完。  
把衣服整整齐齐地叠好放在一旁的柜子上后，谢殊终于朝他走了过来，从另一边床头逼近，如同一头蓄势待发的野兽即将享受自己落入网里的美味野兽。  
迎面而来的雄性荷尔蒙与谢殊眼里浓烈的情欲让江扉头皮发麻，他随手抄起床头柜的东西就朝谢殊扔了过去以躲避他的靠近，一边厉声说。  
“谢殊！你是不想要命了！于少不会放过你的！”  
乱七八糟的东西砸在了谢殊的身上又掉了下去，他停下脚步盯着江扉，唇角是笑着的，语气却冰凉。  
“小扉，直到现在你都还想着于绎，能不能别惹我生气？”  
他的目光落到了地上时凝住了，然后弯身捡起了一个小袋子，撕开了闻了闻，脸上露出了一点新奇。  
“居然是水蜜桃味儿的，闻起来好甜。”  
他低头闻了一会儿后又扔掉了，遗憾的看着江扉说。  
“不过好可惜啊，我和你做爱的时候不想戴套，我要全都射进你的身体里，一滴不漏的。”  
沾满了情色意味的话语平平说出来的时候更增添了几分令人不安的预感，江扉的手腕都撞红了也没办法从手铐里挣脱出来，他靠着床头，盯着谢殊说。  
“谢殊，我可以让你弄疼我，可以用手用嘴帮你。只要你别进来，我什么都答应你。”  
谢殊的脸上浮出了一丝失落，然后坐到床边静静地看着江扉，伸手捉住他脚踝的时候江扉没有躲，任由他慢慢摩挲着，像是在认真的思考。  
江扉的脚踝很白，能够看到隐隐流动的青色血管，像是妩媚的小蛇似的钻进了人的骨头缝里。  
谢殊的手沿着脚踝往上摸到了小腿上的淤青，然后用力按了下去，江扉的脸上便出现了一丝痛楚，紧紧蹙着的眉头间满是隐忍，抿着唇一声不吭。  
谢殊一直神色专注的盯着他的神情，像是在聚精会神的做着一台高难度的手术，手下的力道很重，看到他疼的额头都渗出细汗后，自己也仿佛极其辛苦的出汗了，眼眸却越来越亮，呼吸声也渐渐变得急促起来。  
片刻后他忽然极其用力的掐住了江扉大腿内侧的肌肤，那里在江扉拍马戏的时候被磨红了，格外细嫩的皮肉被虐待般的力道死死碾压时，江扉终于忍不住发出了一声疼痛的闷哼。  
谢殊的呼吸也濒临窒息般的骤然加快，几秒后，一股腥膻味弥漫在了空气里。  
江扉睁眼的时候一滴汗刚好落在睫毛上，显得对面的谢殊看起来模模糊糊的，还带着情欲的气息满是餍足，好似特别宽容的说。  
“那好吧，你要帮我好好舔舔，还要主动亲亲我。只要你听话，我就不插进去。”  
渐渐的，江扉僵直的背脊脱力般的一寸寸松了下来，他用力闭了闭眼，那滴汗便洇入了眼里，再看向谢殊的目光沉静又冷淡，像是一块玉似的。  
他把手撑在床上，起身朝谢殊探身过去，然后低下头含住了他胯间的性器。  
刚刚释放过的性器还沾湿腻的精液，味道很不好闻，尝起来更是令人作呕，在江扉温热的口腔里迅速便硬了起来，完完全全塞满了。  
江扉吞不下他的整根性器，便只能含着前端舔舐吮吸，然后再去含不到的后面重新抚慰，嘴边淌下了混杂着精液的津液，水淋淋地沿着下颌流到了雪白的颈窝上，慢慢浸湿睡衣领口。  
谢殊双眼发红地盯着他，抓着他的头发直往他的嘴里撞，难以自制地激烈抽插着，一边急切的扯开他的睡衣，用力揉捏着他优美的肩颈皮肤。  
喉咙几乎都被捅穿了似的，江扉的眉头紧紧蹙着，来不及吞咽就被不停的撑开了塞满，口腔里的嫩肉被摩擦的生疼，嗓子也火辣辣的。  
抽插了片刻后性器渐渐胀大，谢殊的呼吸也愈加灼热，挺着胯深深的埋进江扉的嘴里，一阵战栗后射了出来。  
在最后快射完的时候他抽了出来，最后的那股精液便射在了江扉白玉似的脸上，沾在他乌黑的睫毛和薄红的嘴唇上，显得淫糜不堪。  
他伏在床上咳嗽着，白稠的精液混杂着湿漉漉的口水滴在了床上，泛着灼痛的喉咙暂且还说不出话来，他就察觉到谢殊剥下了他宽松的睡裤和内裤，迷恋而亲密的亲吻着他的背脊，一直绵延着往下吻到了腰侧和臀。  
刹那间他挣脱了一下，手铐发出一阵声响，他戒备的转头推了推谢殊，提醒的叫了一声他的名字。  
谢殊没有动，按着他的腿咬着他浑圆挺翘的臀，硬热的性器贴着他的腿，那一片皮肤都像是被烫到了一样，令人难以忍受。  
谢殊痴痴的喃喃说。  
“我不进去，总得要蹭一蹭吧。”  
他伸手把江扉腿窝往上抵了抵，藏在臀缝深处的隐秘之地便渐渐暴露了出来，漂亮又干净，粉嫩的像从未被别人采撷过。  
这里分明就该被他第一个占有的。  
谢殊的眼眸暗了暗，笑意却还是温温柔柔的，好似极其守规矩，又极其怜爱。  
“我只是想蹭一蹭，你要听话。”  
江扉的眉头紧紧拧着，闭着眼喘息着没说话，任由谢殊将硬热的性器抵在了自己的臀缝里用力的抽插着，柔嫩的大腿内侧被磨红了，泛着火辣辣的疼，湿漉漉的性器每次撞在臀缝间的时候都好像要直接插进那狭窄的穴口里，带着令人心惊的蛮横。  
他实在受不了了，扭过头看着被满脸红晕的谢殊，咬牙说。  
“谢殊，你慢点。”  
谢殊扳着他的下巴俯身亲吻，勾着他的唇舌难耐的吮吸啃咬着，一只手从他腰下横过去去摸他软趴趴的性器。  
被手掌包裹起来轻重搓揉的刹那间，江扉的整个人猝然僵住了，随即近乎惊慌的伸手用力扒着他的手腕，呼吸急促的像是溺水了一样。  
羞怒的阻止声被谢殊骤然加重的手劲硬生生碾灭了，江扉的眼睫上沾着细汗，浸过眼睛揉在了枕头上，死死咬着的下唇几乎泛着苍白，扣着谢殊的手根本无法阻止他强硬的动作，像是无法支撑般的无力伏着。  
半晌后，他的身子猛地弓了起来，失声般的只能剧烈颤抖着，随即浑身骤然瘫软了下来，意识也陷在了高潮的甜美余韵里，失去焦距的茫然喘息着。  
恍惚间他被翻过身，还未从巨大的刺激里退出来的战栗感知无法察觉到即将袭来的危险，直到视线里干净的天花板突然被直勾勾盯着他的谢殊取代，他也没有反应过来发生了什么。  
谢殊极其认真的盯着他，像是要将他接下来的神情一眼不漏的刻在心里似的。  
江扉后知后觉的感受到自己没有被铐起来的手被按到了头侧，随即大腿内侧被谢殊的膝盖以一种势不可挡的力量抵开了，那烫热的性器就紧紧的贴在了隐秘的地方。  
他的脸色陡然大变，几乎是从床上弹起来拼命挣扎着，连声音都变了调。  
“谢殊！”  
谢殊知道他在愤怒自己的言而无信，不过他本来就是这么狡猾的人，也只有江扉这么笨才会相信他真的只是蹭蹭就满足了，怎么可能呢，怎么可能会满足。  
看起清瘦的谢殊像座岿然不动的磐石将江扉的所有挣扎都压制了下来，那粗长的性器撬开了瑟瑟发抖的穴口，一寸寸硬生生的捅了进去，碾过细嫩的软肉直直的塞满了干涩的甬道。  
江扉濒死般的用力昂起了头，脸上露出了极其痛苦的战栗神色，牙齿止不住的发抖碰撞着，连一丝的呻吟声在这样撕裂般的剧痛面前都被揉成了碎末，只有绵绵的冷汗不停的从他的额头上沁出来，漫过白皙的脸颊流到优美的肩颈，将他彻底淋透了。  
谢殊迷恋在疼痛中带来的极致愉悦，占有他的第一次自然也不会用温柔体贴的手段，就这样近乎原始的蛮横开拓着他最细嫩的内里，然后毫不留情的撞击着那脆弱的深处。  
没有丝毫停歇就在发抖的后穴里缓慢的抽动着，江扉的手无力的颤抖着，无法阻止他气势汹汹的掠夺就只能脸色苍白的看着他，乌黑的眼瞳被难以忍受的裂痛激出了生理性的泪水，薄薄的水雾像是饱满欲滴的水蜜桃，被轻轻一掐就流下了甜美的汁液。  
始终紧盯着他的谢殊露出了一丝欣喜，殷殷的俯下身近乎虔诚的舔着从他眼角流下来的眼泪，激动的声音里满是病态的愉悦。  
“你终于哭了，哭起来真可爱。”  
他的语气温柔至极，痴迷的神情宛如江扉是他的神，可下身抽插顶弄的动作却凶猛的近乎残忍，将那没有好好润滑过的地方搅弄的肿胀渗血，每一次侵犯都在刺痛的战栗下变得更加敏感，甚至能感受到那青筋暴起抽动的形状。  
江扉挣扎着偏过头，沾着眼泪的眼睫湿漉漉的黏在了一起，蹙起的眉尖显出了隐忍的哀怜，微微张开的红唇里溢出破碎而痛苦的喘息。  
他闭着眼浑浑噩噩的说。  
“...疼...好疼...”  
谢殊目不转睛的凝视着他脸上难得露出的脆弱，内心里暴涨的情欲裹挟着无法控制的施虐欲尽数涌了出来，他几近癫狂的用力掐着江扉腿上的伤痕，而江扉的每一寸皱眉与闷哼对他而言都是最浓烈的催情药，直接将他的理智都烧成了灰烬。  
高频率的撞击将江扉的身体撞的摇摇晃晃，每一处伤痕处都被残虐的用力按压揉捏，乳尖被指甲刮得又疼又痒，谢殊的牙齿咬在上面的时候像是随时都会咬断似的，江扉又怕又疼，推着他的脑袋直往后，声音在发抖。  
“谢...谢殊...”  
谢殊抬高他的一条腿架在肩上，锢着他的腰身狠狠撞进去，然后将他蜷缩起来的手掌逼迫着打开十指相扣，甜蜜的咬着他的鼻尖绵绵的说。  
“我喜欢你在被我操的时候叫我，再多叫几声。”  
江扉如同暴风雨颠簸起伏的独木舟，闭着眼喘息着没有如他所愿，被谢殊不满的故意撞到更深处后，他受不了的猛地弓起身子，被拷住的左手在激烈的挣扎间发出清脆的声响。  
他喘息着猝然睁开眼，湿淋淋的眼眸像是含着泪似的看的谢殊的心里一软，无尽的怜爱与痴迷都涌上心头，掀起了停不下来的浪潮。  
蓬勃的欲望被江扉的出声止住了，那声音又细又弱，带着点不易觉察的示弱。  
“我手腕好疼...你能...能放开我吗？”  
谢殊的目光望向他被铐起来的手腕处，即便手铐里已经铺陈了细软，但手腕的皮肉也在剧烈的摩擦下泛起了红痕，看起来极为触目惊心。  
谢殊思忖了片刻，盯着他荏弱的无力模样许久，才低头蹭了蹭他的唇，狐疑的闷闷说。  
“那你可不许骗我，也不许再跑了，不然我就操死你。”  
江扉望着他，低低的说。  
“我现在这副模样...还能怎么骗你呢。”  
他的身体被谢殊几乎捅穿了，强烈的律动带来的疼痛抽走了所有反抗的力气，除了发着抖承受他再也做不出任何回应。  
谢殊想了想，然后满意的笑了。  
“说的也对。”  
性器恋恋不舍的从灌满精液和血丝的后穴里抽了出来，谢殊赤身裸体的下床走到衣架旁，把外套口袋里装的钥匙拿回来帮他开了锁，然后心疼又痴迷的捧着他的手腕小心的舔舐着。  
江扉躺在床上一动不动，分开的双腿间渗出的液体浸湿了大腿内侧，满身的伤痕上覆盖了鲜红浓重的噬咬与掐揉的红痕，一眼看过去像是被狠狠虐待过似的。  
谢殊把他整个人抱起来抵在床头，膝盖顶开他的双腿，性器插进了那湿润的还在收缩着的粉嫩地方，江扉的手死死扒在洁白的墙壁上，由于自身重力不停下滑的动作将他的性器吞入到难以相信的深度。  
谢殊挺着胯重重捣弄着他，逼他发出不堪重负的几近崩溃的淋漓喘息，然后沿着他瘦削的肩背线条专注的亲吻啃咬着。  
江扉的头垂在了一侧，被汗水染湿的黑发贴在了鬓角，垂下的眼睫像只被拔去翅膀的蝴蝶颤抖着，薄红的嘴唇泄出隐忍的喘息声，玉白的侧脸染着红，神情却从未被暖热。  
谢殊痴痴的盯着他，忍不住凑过去想亲他。  
温热的气息袭来时，江扉似有所感的睁开了眼，居然察觉到他的意图后微微侧了侧脸，像是情动的主动将唇递了上来似的。  
莫大的欣喜让谢殊生出了不敢置信的受宠若惊，他双手捧着江扉湿润的脸，专心致志的含着他的唇缠缠绵绵的吮吸舔舐着，而江扉也乖顺的张开嘴唇任由他的舌尖勾住了自己的。  
忽然间一阵疾风掠过，紧接着谢殊的头被重物砸出了沉闷的声响，他一下子就懵逼的倒在了床上，后知后觉的捂着自己的头疼出了声。  
还没来得及看自己掌心里黏稠的液体，江扉紧接着就跨坐在他小腹上，一手扼着他的脖颈一手极其狠重的揍着他的脸，咬牙切齿的怒骂声冰凉入骨。  
“谢殊你这个混蛋！疯子！”  
或许是之前江扉呈现出来的弱势太具有迷惑性了，谢殊不知道他攒了多久的力气才能这么用力了连揍了自己好几下，明明江扉淌着精液的臀缝就抵在了他的性器上，亲密的姿势随时都可以缠绵起来说情话。  
可是江扉冷冷趁着他被揍懵了反应不过来后就匆忙的下了床，飞快的拽了纸巾胡乱擦了擦两腿之间的泥泞就找出衣服套上了，然后疾步朝门口走去。  
手握到门把手的刹那间，他的脖颈忽然一痛，冰凉的触感像是针扎似的，下一刻他就脱力的滑到了地上。  
谢殊把他转过身，捂着自己流血额头的模样看起来还有些不清醒，脸上是被揍出的印记，红着眼圈气鼓鼓的瞪着他，仿佛他是一个薄情寡义的负心汉。  
“小扉你太坏了，你怎么可以骗我呢？还好我从医院里带了一支备用药剂，不然又会被你溜走的，你太让我生气了，我要打烂你的屁股，我要把你操到失禁。”  
江扉用另一个床头的烟灰缸砸他的力道并不轻，谢殊实在忍不住疼的嘶了一声，泪眼汪汪的看着他，重复说。  
“你真是太坏了，我要狠狠惩罚你。”


	2. 于络X江扉

【前情提要：江扉因为被谢殊下药，把于络错认成了于绎】  
——  
男子在看到几乎神志不清的江扉后皱起了眉，狐疑的问。  
“江扉？你怎么在这里？”  
熟悉的低沉声音入耳的刹那间，无形中支撑着江扉的唯一支柱轰然就倒塌了，他朝男子栽了过去，湿漉漉的手指几近痉挛的揪着他的上衣，几不可闻的细弱声音还在颤抖，流露出的满是如释重负的依赖。  
“于少。”  
说完这句话后，他就似乎陷入了混沌的昏迷。  
男子在他扑过来抱住的瞬间就僵硬了，下意识按住他肩膀的动作是要将他一把推开，但听到他求救般的呢喃后就停住了动作。  
他垂下眼盯了江扉几秒，皱起的眉始终没松开，然后僵硬的把人搂住了以免他下滑，朝女侍者冷淡的说了句“谢谢”就关上了门。  
怀里的人不知为何浑身都湿漉漉的，连单薄的衣服都被湿透了上，于络有些不悦自己的衣服也被弄湿了，冷着脸把人拖到沙发旁扔了上去，然后就没有再理睬他。  
在这里见到江扉实在是意外，他记得这人之前说去参加综艺的录制了，怎么突然就回来了，难道已经录制结束了吗？  
可是既然结束了的话，那江扉为什么不回家而是出现在了这家俱乐部里？而且还是这副混混沌沌的模样？  
于络低头看到衬衫上面的洇迹后，脸色沉了下来，解开扣子打算换一件。  
他这次难得出门是为了和偶然经过这里的几位老科学家见面的，虽然事情基本已经办完了，不过他还打算请他们吃顿晚饭，然后再送他们上飞机。  
刚准备在酒店里午休的时候门就被敲响了，然后江扉出现在了他面前。  
想到这里，他下意识偏过头看了江扉一眼。  
酒店的沙发是偏暗的藏青色，江扉穿着白色的圆领衬衫和浅色的修身裤，侧躺在上面弓着身子格外显眼，从于络的角度能看到他湿润的黑发下露出的一截雪白后颈，脆弱又柔顺。  
于络的眼眸陡然暗了几分。  
偌大的套房里只有江扉越来越急促的微弱呼吸声，如同溺水之人被掐住喉咙似的无助极了，而那破碎的声音里还裹着其他绵绵的某种意味，像是在人的心头软软的挠了一下。  
片刻后不疾不徐的脚步声走近，骨节分明的手抚摸上了江扉的后颈，指节沾在细软皮肉的瞬间就被淌出的湿汗浸湿了，仿佛也染上了那肌肤的高热。  
后颈被摩挲的细微动作令江扉如同被捏住软肋的小兽般战栗的呜咽了一声，然后蜷缩的更紧，染着水光的眼睫重重的颤抖了一下没有挣开，如同梦呓般的呢喃道。  
“于少...”  
这个名字像是他唯一的救命稻草，被他反复咬在唇边紧紧勾着，即便于络知道他把自己认成了于绎，但望着他这副荏弱无力的模样也不禁心神为之一动，浮起了某种微妙的情愫。  
原本摩挲在后颈的手沿着优美的线条描绘着江扉近乎完美的轮廓，大拇指和食指钳制住他脖颈的动作宛如将他整个人都扣在了掌心拘着，指腹刮着唇上的那点薄红。  
江扉在他的触碰下不自觉颤了颤，紧接着却又挣扎着抓住他的手，依赖而渴望的蹭了蹭他的手背，像只怯生生讨欢心的猫崽无声的撒着娇。  
他只有一只手无力的攀了上来，另一只手埋在屈起的腿间不知在做什么，于络原本并没有留意到，但离近了隐约听到湿淋淋的奇怪声响后愣了愣，随即猛然反应了过来，脸色古怪的问。  
“你被下/药了？”  
江扉早就听不清楚他的话了，不过这副难耐隐忍的模样已然给了他肯定的回答。  
于络第一反应就是叫于绎过来，可于绎正处于对江扉的隔离状态，这时候要是过来的话那么之前的那些坚持都前功尽弃了。  
他的眉头深深的皱了起来，打消掉把于绎叫过来的念头后盯了江扉一会儿，然后决定先把他带到浴室里泡个凉水澡试试。  
弯身揽到他肩头和膝窝的刹那间，江扉被浸湿的眼眸终于茫然的睁开了，满脸潮湿的像是可怜的哭出来了似的，眼瞳是失神的，却迫不及待的搂住了他的脖颈吻了上去，急切的动作里溢出无法抑制的渴求。  
哀求的呢喃声已经脱离了神识的控制，江扉本能的依循着往常讨好于绎的方式尽力去缠着他吻他，无力发麻的身体也骤然爆发出濒死的力量般翻身将于络压在了地毯上，胡乱撕扯着他解到一半的白衬衫，然后哆哆嗦嗦的恳求着他的怜爱。  
于络这么多年来连拥抱都不曾有过，更别说是这样灼热的亲密接触了，后脑勺磕在地毯上后足足过了一分钟他才反应过来，然后以从未露出过的惊怒神情去推缠人的江扉。  
但在江扉喘/息着轻轻咬了一下他的喉结的刹那间，他原本抓着江扉肩头要把他丢出去的手猛地掐进了那湿热的细腻肌肤里。  
在江扉带着哭腔的呢喃哀求声中，于络如同失去了言语和思考的能力。  
他闭了闭眼，听见心里有个微弱的声音说。  
反正他认错人了。  
这样想着，他的动作就迟疑了下来，刚好让江扉趁机扯开他的衬衫去贴他温热的肌肤，对于处于高热状态的江扉来说是极为舒服的接触，忍不住蹭着要将整个身子都贴在他赤裸的上身。  
那瓶红酒应该不只是催情那么简单，而是让人不得不处于下位承受侵犯才能缓解药性，所以那个本该干涩的地方才会失控般的分泌出湿腻的液体，从深处传来蚂蚁啃噬般令人无法忍受的痒意。  
刚才在沙发上的时候江扉忍不住自己用手指刺入后穴里搅弄了一番，裤子早就被渗出来的液体弄湿了，现在跨坐在于络身上无意识蹭的时候刚好抵住了于络包裹在西装裤里蛰伏的性器，难耐的动作很快就将从未与谁缠绵过的青涩性器唤醒了。  
于络被自己的变化惊得下意识就要撑起身，有些狼狈又有些羞赧，却抵不过江扉埋在他颈窝里像是哭出来的软绵喘息，他眼睁睁地看着江扉颤抖着手把自己的裤子和内裤扯了下来，露出一双修长的腿和湿哒哒流着黏液的后面，然后混混沌沌地要解开于络的皮带，却因为头晕目眩地怎么都解不开。  
江扉急的都快哭出来了，脸上的绯红像是涂了胭脂似的，蹙起的眉尖显得无助又茫然，骨节分明的手指像是喝醉了似的笨拙地扣着皮带，气极了就去揉他裤子里半硬的性器，断断续续的喘息声里带着一丝委屈。  
“于少...我、我解不开....”  
于络看着他抑制不住又深处手指去抚慰自己后面的淫糜动作，只觉得连呼吸都窒住了，浑身的血液直往身下沉甸甸的性器涌，骤然爆发的情欲几乎让他这个寡淡多年的人有些无所适从。  
他竭力冷静下来去解开自己的皮带扣，然后拉开裤子拉链把早就涨的生疼的性器露了出来，盯着江扉哑声说。  
“江扉，解开了，你过来。”  
正被涌起的渴望快折腾疯了的江扉看到他露出来相当有分量的性器后就抽出了自己的手指，急切的伸手握住他的性器揉捏了两下，然后就撑着抬起身，努力把粗硬的性器一寸寸的吞了进来。  
即便有药效催生出的液体做润滑，但到底准备的还太过仓促，狭窄的柔嫩地方被巨物塞满的饱涨感让江扉疼的哀叫了一声，嫩肉的褶皱被撑开的裂痛伴随着被填满的满足感像是潮水一样尽数涌了上来，疼痛伴随着欢愉折磨的江扉连脚趾都忍不住蜷缩了起来。  
他吞了一半就吞不进去了，哆哆嗦嗦的撑着于络流畅分明的腹肌浅浅的抽插着，细汗从他的额头上淌着流进了眼睛里，他腾不出手去擦眼睛，便闭着眼低低的喘息着。  
于络的目光无法从他身上挪开，他能清楚的看到江扉那个泥泞不堪的狭窄地方是怎么一点点吞下自己粗长的东西的，富有弹性的白软臀肉每次起伏都会一颤一颤的，纤细柔韧的腰身像条蛊惑人的水蛇在他身上摇摇晃晃，而往上看去是江扉那张极其美貌的面容，陷在情欲里的迷蒙神态近乎媚人地勾住了人的心魂。  
只想让人死在他身上。  
于络坐起身拉近了两个人的距离，一只手撑起了他的腿窝，在他因为失去平衡下意识伏在自己肩头的时候猛然挺胯将剩下的一截性器彻底撞了进去，骤然被顶到深处的江扉死死扣着他的肩发出了一声短促的哭叫，浑身止不住的发着抖。  
辛苦吞进去的性器缓慢的抽动着，每一下都撞到更深的地方，撞的江扉回回想要躲闪却腰身酸软的不成样子，只能无助的急促喘息着，像条溺水的鱼陷在他炙热的怀里。  
熏在于络耳畔的呼吸温热，他偏头看着江扉潮湿俊秀的侧脸，目光极其细致的将他的每寸眉眼都描绘了一遍，充斥着胸膛的满腔情欲里夹杂了几分复杂。  
他从来都没有想到自己第一次居然会是和一个同性做的，而且还是于绎的人。  
没有戴套，他本来应该会生出洁癖的厌恶感的，可如今毫无缝隙的拥抱着对方光滑细热的肌肤，他能感受到自己勃发的性器被柔嫩紧致的肠肉紧紧的依附包裹着，素日被公事和阿绝填满的念头这时只剩下了一个。  
他想狠狠的操弄江扉，把这个漂亮的青年从里到外从上到下都吃个过瘾，什么答应于绎的不动他的约定，什么之前对江扉的冷淡与排斥，在这个缠绵悱恻的情欲时刻都被他抛掷了脑后。  
就算再理智再冷漠，他到底也是一个活生生的人，会有七情六欲，也会有无法控制的冲动念头。  
江扉似乎是被他弄的狠了，低低的闷哼了一声，然后费力的睁开了眼睛看着他，像是含着泪一样流光溢彩，潋滟生姿，让人一眼望进去便失去了心神。  
他茫然的看着近在咫尺的于络，混沌的意识里似乎终于想起来了什么，于是和往常在床上讨好于绎的方式一样，主动凑过去舔了舔于络的唇，然后伸出了柔软的舌尖。  
于络浑身僵硬的任由他亲吻了半晌，然后猝然扣住了他的后脑加深了这个吻，学着他刚才勾缠的方式，却是用了十倍的力道吮吸掠夺着他口腔里的每一寸嫩肉与气息。  
这个几近亲密的姿势很容易让人在亲吻中动情，连于络也没有例外，他能听到自己的心跳声砰砰的，以从来没有过的频率不知所措的跳动的。  
而胸膛里盛满的，都是不具名的局促欢喜。  
缠绵的吻了一会儿后，江扉被他翻身压在了地毯上，腿被抵开了大操大合的抽插着，和缓的动作不知受到了什么刺激变得极其激烈，高频率的撞击又深又重，像是几乎要捅破肠腹的可怕深度很快就逼出了江扉的眼泪，他挣扎着努力偏过头避开覆过来的灼热鼻息，胡乱用着床底间的称呼哀求他。  
“于少！唔！....哥哥！哈啊...太、太深了....”  
哽咽的喘息声断断续续的，他的双目失神，白皙的脸上都是过于艳丽的绯红，薄唇的嘴唇被来不及合拢而流出来的津液浸的水亮动人，那份天然的红也变的晶莹剔透。  
于络在听到“哥哥”那个词的刹那间猛地错了错神，然后几近凶狠的盯着他，呼吸浊重的问。  
“你叫我什么？”  
于绎在情事上很爱玩一些花样，有时会兴致勃勃的逼他叫自己“主人”这种羞耻的称呼，有时也会心血来潮的让他喊着“哥哥”，江扉只想从他强硬的索求下稍微喘息片刻，见他停下来了便以为是合他的意，连看都看不清就摸索着蹭着他的颈窝，小声喊着。  
“哥哥，你轻点，我疼。”  
若是放在清醒的时候，江扉就算实在受不住了也只会在于络刻意的逼迫下说他想听的话，可现在他的脑子实在是糊涂了，只觉得浑身热的直出汗，只有贴近于络的时候才会觉得舒服一点，而被开拓填满的地方又疼又胀，稍微研磨一下就会又酸麻的快感从尾椎骨一路窜上来，连指尖都微微发麻。  
可是那粗长的东西进的太深了，深的让他生出了被撕裂的恐惧感，他便无意识的用尽办法讨好着侵犯自己的对方，却不知道自己被药效烧软的声音黏糊糊的，含着欲落不落的泣音时像是小猫的爪子，挠的人头皮发麻。  
于络的喉结滚动了一下，一边不轻不重的顶弄着，一边近乎温柔的拨开了他鬓角沾染的湿发，低沉的声音像是在引诱。  
“你再叫我一声。”  
江扉仰着头喘息，茫然的望着他和于绎一模一样的面容，无意识的喃喃说。  
“哥哥......”  
于络猝然扣紧了他的腰，力道大的在上面印出了深深的指痕，与此同时浓稠滚烫的液体把江扉的身体深处灌的满满的，两个人一起战栗的抖动了片刻，江扉才渐渐平静了下来，像是药效终于缓解了一部分，他混沌的眼眸渐渐有了焦距，先前的难耐也稍微退却了下去。  
于络却难忍悸动的低头吻着他，并不算激烈，反而带着几分缱绻的味道。  
被地毯上的绒毛蹭的痒痒的江扉忍不住搂着他的脖子稍微抬起了身，喘息的说。  
“于少，在这里不舒服，能去床上吗？”  
他的上衣在缠绵间被扯的乱糟糟的，露出了大片的肩头和腰腹，半落不落却还带着几分欲拒还迎的刻意勾引。  
于络伸出手臂将他的腰托住，然后一个膝盖跪在地上施了力，他便将江扉就这样抱了起来，埋在体内的性器一下子就捅到了深处，江扉不得不搂紧了他怕掉下去，浑身上下只有连接处承受着自己的重量。  
因为重力作用不断下滑的性器碾过了肠道里的嫩肉，江扉早在刚才被药效折磨的时候慢慢泄出了一两次，现在骤然被这样刁钻的姿势深入的刹那间，湿漉漉的性器就直接释放了出来，淌在了于络的小腹上。  
他无力的伏在于络的肩上，随着他的走动发出近乎哽咽的喘息声，无意识伸手抚慰自己性器的时候总会蹭到于络结实炙热的小腹，浓密的毛发让他总是羞赧似的缩了缩。  
于络将他抱到床上再次压了下来，按着他的腰身快速的抽动了片刻后又射了出来，抽出性器的时候大股黏湿浓稠的精液从后穴里流了出来，像是失禁般的浸湿了臀缝和大腿内侧。  
江扉失神的躺在床边低低的喘息着，先前被药效操控的迷乱意识渐渐恢复了一丝清明，便以为这就已经足够了，侧过身微微蜷缩着伸出手去揉捏自己的性器，足弓都紧紧的绷着，显出了优美的弧度。  
他的上衣被汗浸湿了，于络俯下身将他的上衣剥开，然后沿着他白皙的肩颈往下流连着亲吻，含着乳头的时候又舔又咬，细微的刺激感让江扉蜷缩的更紧了些，却没有力气去把他伸手推开，只能有些难堪的咬着唇残喘着。  
乳头很快就被吻的发红发硬，颤颤巍巍的立了起来，连周围的一圈乳晕都被于络用力吮吸出了鲜艳的红，在白净的胸膛上显得尤为灼目。  
这样羞耻的刺激仿佛又将刚平复下的热潮掀了起来，江扉渐渐觉得浑身又热了起来，那灌满精液的地方深处生着痒意，湿黏的水混在精液里一起流了出来。  
他的眼瞳又失去了焦距，半垂着眼近乎无助的伸手去摸自己的后面，手腕却被于络扼住扣在了床上，紧接着一条腿被折起来抵在了胸前，粗长的性器又蛮横的插进了尚且柔嫩湿软的后穴，一鼓作气就顶到了极深的地方。  
他猝然叫了一声，牙齿咬着紧紧的，几乎都在发抖，闷声承受着于络再次的侵占。  
很快于络将他折起来的那条腿抬高了，继续压着另外一条腿撞进了那瑟瑟发抖又贪婪吸附的地方，被操弄的太久的后穴翻出了媚红的嫩肉，随着狰狞性器的进出而颤动着。  
从于络的这个角度能看到侧身的江扉止不住起伏的单薄胸膛，也能看到他沉溺在情欲中欢愉又荏弱的蹙眉情态，细白的手被扣着的时候只能无力的攥紧床单，蜷缩起来的指节被硬生生的撞的无力摊开，任由掠取。  
用这个姿势缠绵了许久后，江扉在他终于放下自己的腿之后咬着手背含住了他迸发的灼热液体，然后含着泪声摇着头，抽抽搭搭的说。  
“不要了...于少....够了....”  
药效在如此激烈的情爱中似乎得到了彻底的缓解，他混沌的意识被疲倦所取代，浑身上下都泛着酸软的热意，湿漉漉的像化成了一滩水。  
于络自然也能察觉到他渐渐恢复神智的意识，那双浸满水汽的眼眸在望向自己的时候似乎有了几分焦距，可他不知道于绎和江扉在床上的时候是什么模样，他怕江扉清醒后会发现异样，所以只能趁着他神志不清的时候索性就将他操弄的彻底昏睡过去。  
念头刚起就定了，他将江扉翻身趴在了床上，然后把松软的枕头拿过来垫在他的腹下，将他的双腿分开露出臀缝深处那处被喂得太饱的后穴时，江扉就察觉出了他的意图，扭过头着急的去抓他的手腕，迷迷糊糊的摇着头小声喊着“不要了”。  
他紧张的要往前逃，后穴随之收缩着渗出绵绵的精液，像是把之前于络灌在里面的都排了出来。  
于络见状生出了一丝不快，抱着任何同性都无法避免的恶劣心思要将身下人的身体里都塞满自己的东西，要让他全部都乖乖的咽下才好。  
他的手沿着松软的枕头去摸江扉前面的性器，江扉果然就不敢再乱动了，嘴里吐出了丝丝缕缕的喘息，还无意识扭着腰在他手里寻个舒服。  
那截细瘦光腻的腰身上纹着一只蓝色的小鸟，摸上去还有几分突兀的触感，于络想起来这里正是当初江扉被阿绝的爪子撕伤的地方，心里不免生出了几分怜爱，又莫名夹杂着所有物的标记感。  
等江扉的性器在他手里战栗着吐出浊液了，江扉的身体自紧绷后也陷入了高潮余韵后的酸软，于络便仗着他没有力气抵抗自己，轻而易举的就将自己的性器一寸寸嵌进了可怜兮兮的柔嫩后穴里。  
江扉也知道此刻反抗都没用了，只能闭着眼发出类似呜咽的声音，听起来可怜又可爱。  
被情事浸润太久的身体在药效的余力后依然敏感的不像话，被性器冲撞着便发出无声的战栗，从脊椎窜起的快感在敏感点被碾压时窜到了顶峰，江扉哆哆嗦嗦的抽噎着，被迫在于络的高频率操弄下又被他咬着后颈吮吸着耳后的一小片嫩肉。  
身上的每一处都被于络尝遍了，像是被撬开的果实早就失去了把壳竖起来挡住自己的能力，只能被挤压着渗出甘甜美味的汁液，又一口一口被人舔舐了个干净。  
于络的手掌用力掐着他浑圆挺翘的臀肉，大力揉捏的时候都能从指缝里溢出来，他不像于绎有着在欢爱时说下流话语的习惯，可眼下看着江扉浑身散发着肉欲的一身皮肉也忍不住心生澎湃，扣着江扉的肩头含着他的耳朵说。  
“我想操烂你的屁股。”  
江扉浑浑噩噩的反应不过来他的话，只能委屈的在他的过度侵占下发着抖逃，紧致的后穴每每将那截性器吐出一小点后，江扉都喜悦的急急蹬着床单往前爬，好似这样就能逃到安全的地方去似的。  
然后于络就会盯着他腰上那抹振翅欲飞的蓝色小鸟，拖着他的脚踝又把人猛地撞出支离破碎的哀哀哭声，亲手按着那处纹身的力道都陷在了皮肤里，仿佛要将那只小鸟生生折断羽翼，死死攥在了掌心里。  
如同经历了一场酣畅淋漓又疲惫不堪的长梦，江扉在窗外刺眼的日光射进来后下意识眯着眼偏头躲避，这个动作却如同触动了某个开关似的，浑身的酸痛感乍然都涌了上来。  
与往常的情/事不同的是，这次他像是浑身上下都被碾过一遍似的，连指节、耳垂、后颈这种细微的地方都泛着被狠狠噬咬过的火辣辣的痛楚，稍微动一下都费力的很。  
什么情况？  
他闭着眼努力回忆着昨晚的事情，想起来最后栽到于绎怀里后就彻底失去了意识，之后便是蒙着一层旖旎的撞击与缠吻的漫长荒唐。  
不过是因为他被下/药的缘故吗，总觉得昨晚于绎对待他的方式和之前在床上的有些许不一样，而且....  
乱七八糟的念头在缓慢的适应中渐渐分散了出去，他忍着满身狼藉撑着坐了起来，然后艰难的朝着浴室一步步挪，腿软的一直都在哆嗦。  
而且于绎这次没有戴套，没有帮他清理，人也不见了。  
但转念想到半个月前于绎说腻了他的话，江扉又觉得释然了。


	3. 【番外】于络+于绎X江扉

金碧辉煌的宫殿里装饰上了只有皇后大婚才准许用的正红色，处处都透出椒房之宠的珍视，宫人们列队两旁等待着皇帝进来，铺着红色被褥的床榻上坐着盖着红盖头的新娘子。  
一身红色的繁复婚服用了最精贵细致的材质，上面栩栩如生的龙凤图案是宫里最好的绣女一起绣了三个月才绣成的图案，新娘子安安静静地坐着，衣襟露出来的两只手合拢放在了膝盖上，细白如玉。  
嘎吱一声响，穿着同样红色婚服的皇帝走了进来，俊美的面容一向深沉冷淡，此刻却因为喝了些酒染上了一分柔和。  
他直勾勾地望着等着自己的新娘子，将行礼的宫人都屏退了，只留下了酒壶和酒杯。  
等宫人将门关上之后，他朝床榻走了过去，修长的手拿起旁边的金秤挑起了新娘子的红盖头。  
乌黑的长发被梳成了隆重的女子款式发髻，皮肤雪白，乌黑的眼眸如同浸在了泉水里似的潋滟生姿，形状优美的薄唇涂上了女子的胭脂，看起来明媚动人。  
即便穿着是新娘的婚服，但从眉眼间仍然能辨认出他是名男子而并非女子，而且是介于少年与青年见模糊了年纪的正好年华，堪称美貌的一张脸上没有任何表情，细细看还能发现他下颌的线条紧紧绷着，似乎是在克制着恐惧的战栗。  
皇帝伸出手抚摸着他的脸，亲昵又温柔地说。  
“江扉，我们该喝交杯酒了。”  
江扉沉默地看着他去桌边倒了两杯酒走过来，然后递给了自己一杯。  
他没有接，目光里很明显的流露出了戒备与惶恐，清澈动人的声音有些颤抖。  
“皇上，您说过会放了我们江家的。”  
皇帝目不转睛地看着他，深黑的瞳孔里看不出任何情绪，他的唇角微微翘起，温和近乎宽慰地说。  
“等我们成婚了，江家就是你的母家，朕怎么舍得让你孤苦伶仃的呢。江扉，我们该喝交杯酒了。”  
最后一句重复的话提醒着江扉他和皇帝这场荒唐的大婚还没有结束，若要真正结束的话那就要等明天了，眼下除了交杯酒，就剩下洞房了。  
羞愤又胆怯的情绪从心底涌了上来，他恐惧地看着眼前这个心思深不可测的皇帝，不明白对方当时还笑着夸今年的探花郎年纪虽小却才华横溢，怎么转头就不查清楚就下令捕了江家全族下狱，然后和他说只要他肯进后宫就答应放了江家全族。  
明明所有臣子和百姓都在夸着这个年轻有为的皇帝是爱国爱民的仁君，可在江扉看来他却是一个恣意妄为狡猾残忍的恶魔，不然怎么会逼自己一个男子雌伏人下去当皇帝的后宫呢？  
他攥着婚服的手用力到发白，淡青色的青筋都暴了出来，却怕天子的雷霆之怒，不得不白着脸伸手接过了他递来的酒杯。  
皇帝脸上的笑意又深了些，愉悦甚至有些迫不及待地与他手臂交缠喝了交杯酒，酒很香，但江扉从来都没有喝过酒，他的父母疼爱他太甚，不准其他人带他去乌七八糟的烟花之地，所以直到他已近弱冠却还是个天真快乐的公子哥。  
只是他的天真，在江家逢难时就全都烟消云散了。  
皇帝接过他手中的空酒杯放在了一边，然后就伸手解他的婚服，江扉心里又怕又厌，却因为肩头上压着全族人的性命而僵直着身体不敢乱动，指甲狠狠掐进掌心的嫩肉里，竭力抑制着想要伸手把他推开的大不敬举动。  
早在答应成为皇帝妃子的时候他就已经想到了今日，男子间的这种事他不知道也不愿意去了解，只咬着牙打算忍下去。  
可在皇帝低头亲吻他面颊的时候，那股温热又裹挟着霸道的雄性气息迎面覆来的一瞬间，他还是抑制不住地偏头躲了过去，浑身上下都写满了排斥。  
皇帝顿了顿没说话，继续剥他的婚服，似乎是被他的冷淡激怒了，皇帝的情绪也有些不耐烦了，直接将婚服一层层撕开了，缀在上面的珠宝银饰便哗哗散落了下来，掉在了床上或滚到了地上。  
衣帛破裂的清脆声响将江扉脸上的血色抽尽了，他的牙齿都在打颤，僵硬地偏着头一动不动，感受到胸前忽然一凉，暴露在空气里的皮肤便战栗地绷紧了。  
皇帝的手抚摸上了他的颈窝，然后爱不释手地摩挲着他细嫩的胸膛，他的手是君子的手，干净修长，光滑贴上来的时候如同一条阴冷的毒蛇缠缚了上来。  
皇帝怜爱地弯下头亲了亲他哆嗦的唇，然后那吻沿着下颌与锁骨落在了胸前的乳头上舔舐啃咬，细小的疼痛针扎似的传来，更多的却是被这样玩弄的羞耻感。  
江扉的眼泪在眼眶里打转，他拼命说服自己说江家一族人的性命都在自己手里攥着，一定不能反抗，一定不可以。  
少年单薄的自尊在百十条人命面前什么都不是，他恐惧地忍着皇帝的手剥下他的全部婚服，然后沿着他的肩颈摸到身后的背脊，再沿着往下捏了捏他的臀肉。  
刹那间江扉崩溃地一把推开了他，惊慌失措地急急跑到龙床最深处蜷缩了起来，然后含着泪哀哀地求他。  
“皇上，求求您了，求求您放过我吧....”  
他跪在龙床上拼命给皇帝磕头求饶，龙床上铺着细软的被褥，皇帝却依然能听到他磕头时发出的沉闷声响，可见用力有多大，不多时他白皙的额头就红了。  
皇帝的脸色沉了下来，面无表情地叫他的名字。  
“江扉。”  
这一声不明意味的出声让江扉的所有动作都停下了，他惊恐又忐忑地瞪着湿漉漉的黑眸望着皇帝，浑身止不住地发着抖，天真地期待着这位仁君能放过自己。  
皇帝转身把桌子上的酒壶拿了过来，然后拎着细长的壶颈放在了床榻上，盯着他平静地说。  
“江扉，要么我现在放你走，你以后就当自己不是江家的人，别管他们一族人的死活。要么，你就把这壶酒都喝了，也好少受点罪，免得我兴致正浓时被你挣扎地不耐烦了，会不小心伤了你。”  
江扉的脸上露出了绝望的神色，明明还是个鲜衣怒马意气风发的少年，却在近日被迫迅速成长为担负血难的江家唯一的希望。  
他收紧手臂将自己抱地更紧，仿佛这样就能躲避皇帝言语间降下的雷霆雨露，眼眶里的眼泪直接掉在了细白的手臂上，哭腔细细弱弱的，听起来格外揪心。  
但铁石心肠的皇帝觊觎他已久，怎么可能会这样轻易的就心软。  
半晌的僵持后皇帝不耐地又叫了一声他的名字，尾音落下的刹那间江扉就如同受惊的小兽般猛地抓过床榻上的酒壶，然后直接仰头从壶嘴喝剩下的酒。  
他喝地太急太快，从唇边洒落的酒沿着白皙的下颌漫过脖颈和胸膛，一层水亮的液体闪闪发亮，增添了暧昧的情色味道。  
空酒壶砰地一声掉在了床上滚了滚，江扉的脸上泛起了一层秾丽的红，神色茫然，仿佛满身的尖刺都软了下来，呆呆地被皇帝把自己抱到怀里的时候只是轻微挣扎了一下，然后就无力地闭上了眼睫。  
皇帝满意于他终于柔顺，含住他的唇肆意掠夺着温热口腔里的甜美，一手扯下他下身多余的婚服摸上了他青涩的性器熟稔地揉捏搓捻着，很快那未经人事的性器就颤抖着吐出了浊液。  
他抬眼看着紧闭双眼的江扉，轻笑了一声，然后把人翻身趴在床榻上，把玉枕塞在了他的腰腹下，抵开他的双腿露出了后面隐秘的后穴，干净又柔嫩，从未被人采撷过。  
江扉似乎已经意识到自己即将面临的是什么，将头深深埋在了臂弯里，纤细修长的身体因为恐惧而止不住地发着抖，不堪一击地随时都会崩塌。  
皇帝打开床榻间的暗格拿出了承欢用的药膏，在手指上抹了一大堆然后掰开他的臀缝挤了进去。  
从未被旁人看过的地方传来的异物感奇怪而羞耻，江扉从喉咙里发出了一声短促的哭声，随即死死咬着下唇忍受着那根修长的手指以缓慢而蛮横的力道破开了干涩紧致的肠壁，那些药膏融化在了里面。  
江扉从未承欢过，也没有嬷嬷教授过，所以里面非常紧，皇帝耐心地慢慢扩张到四根手指才抽出来，几乎用了整瓶的药膏已经将肠壁浸湿了，同时带的催情作用也让江扉惊恐地感受到从肠壁传来的奇怪感觉。  
湿湿软软的，又从骨头缝里钻来了密密麻麻的痒意，他对于汹涌袭来的欲潮不知所措，两腿间耷拉的性器却慢慢硬了起来。  
他压抑地喘息了一下，茫然地感受到滚烫坚硬的东西抵住自己后穴的时候，一时还没有反应过来，直到那铁杵般的东西一寸寸抵进来，他疼地想扭动着拼命躲避，可腰身被皇帝扣得死死的，喉咙也被堵住了似的一声都吐不出来。  
那过于粗长的性器闯进初次承欢的肠壁的过程并不算顺利，皇帝竭力耐着性器去安抚他紧绷的身子，摸到他却不停发着抖后放柔了声音说。  
“你放松些，别夹的太紧了，不然吃苦头的还是你。”  
江扉听到了他的话却没办法做出反应，浑身像是撕裂了似的疼地他冷汗津津，双手近乎痉挛地抓着身下的床单，他想要合拢蜷缩起来躲避这骇人的疼痛，却被人彻底打开了残忍地研磨着身体最柔嫩的地方。  
好疼啊，从来没有这么疼过。  
他小声抽着气哭，那粗硬的龙根开拓研磨着可怜的肠肉，然后浅浅地抽插着适应，片刻后江扉紧绷的身体渐渐放松了一些，满心以为就是这样的痛楚，他还可以努力忍受着。  
早就憋不住的皇帝却已经欲火焚身了，他不轻不重地伸手揉着江扉湿润的性器，趁着对方失神喘息的时候将最后露在外面的半截性器顶了进去，终于整根没入。  
深处被开拓的疼痛火辣辣的，似乎是流血了，江扉崩溃地哆哆嗦嗦往前爬，恐惧地摇着头哭喊着说。  
“皇上！疼！我...我好疼！...”  
皇帝的吻落在了他颤抖的肩上，一边覆着他的性器给他快感，一边又忍不住慢慢抽插着，被肠肉完全包裹的吸附感简直妙不可言，他的呼吸浊重了些，咬着江扉小巧的耳垂低笑着说。  
“新婚之夜新娘子都是要有落红的，别怕，第一次总是要疼的，往后习惯就好了。”  
“习惯”这个词让江扉瑟缩了一下，犹如坠入了深渊再无脱身的可能，他的哭声一抽一抽的，听起来像是随时都会断气的小猫崽似的，细弱不堪，轻易就能折断。  
皇帝边亲吻着安抚，边锢着他的腰身缓慢地抽动，适应了尺寸的后穴早被药膏渗透了，渐渐的动起来便没有那么艰难了，皇帝便稍微加快了频率顶弄着，抽插的水渍声与拍打的啪啪声夹杂在了一起，响亮又暧昧。  
江扉始终埋着头哭，下身传来的钝痛感被火烧般的灼热感缠缚着折磨他，酸胀感里还夹杂着又疼又麻的微妙感觉，他甚至能察觉到自己的肠壁在恬不知耻近乎贪婪地缠着那根凶狠粗壮的龙根，像楚馆里的小倌似的渴望着被宠幸。  
他知道这是那瓶酒和药膏的效用，可他还是为这样的自己感到羞愤。  
覆在身后的人揉捏他细嫩的皮肤，掐碾他战栗的乳头，亢奋的呼吸间是愈加激烈的频率，那根烙铁似的龙根像是要把他生生捅破了似的直往深处撞，江扉甚至觉得自己的小腹都隆起了可怕的形状。  
缠绵了半个时辰后那龙根才终于泄了出来，浓稠滚烫的精液都射在了他的身体内部，这被后宫女人渴望着的东西对他却根本没用。  
江扉突然生出了一丝庆幸，庆幸自己不是个女子，便不必担心受孕。  
皇帝似乎也想到了这点，有些不快地皱了一下眉，然后把他抱起来翻身正对着自己，将他的双腿折在胸前，命令说。  
“自己抱着。”  
江扉紧闭的眼皮猛地颤抖了一下，然后屈辱地抱紧了自己的双腿忍受着那刚释放过的龙根又变得坚硬起来，继续折磨着那发麻的可怜地方。  
第一个姿势用背入是皇帝听闻这样对男子的伤害会最小，不过他很想在宠幸江扉的时候亲眼看着他，看着他浮着绯红的面容，看着他胆怯地咬着唇泄出疼痛的哭腔，看着他满含羞耻却不得不乖顺的隐忍神情。  
哪一点都足以勾起他无限的欲望与占有欲。  
他深而重地顶到江扉的身体深处，看他猛然紧蹙眉头的难堪神情，心里生起了怜爱又暴虐的复杂情愫，他低头吻着江扉剧烈颤抖的眼皮，然后吻到被咬出血痕的唇上后不快地命令说。  
“不准咬自己，舌头伸出来。”  
江扉的呼吸骤然急促了起来，像是下一秒就要挣扎着推开他似的，几秒后却还是听话的伸出了舌头，浅粉色的舌尖怯生生的露了出来。  
皇帝于是含住了他的舌尖勾缠舔舐，交融的呼吸暧昧缠绵，江扉的脸上却挂着潮湿的泪，他用尽所有力气克制着自己不立刻呕吐出来，死死掐着掌心温顺的承受着这一切。  
突然间皇帝的动作停下了，他侧耳细听了什么，然后面色冷了下来，抽身而出将浑身赤裸的江扉用被子盖了起来，又放下床幔遮住一室春光。  
他看向了床外，冷冷的说。  
“出去。”  
躺在床上的江扉无措而茫然的听到了一个熟悉的声音，那声音与皇帝的音色相同，却因为风流恣意的性子而总是上扬的音调，听起来昂扬又轻快。  
是当朝大将军于绎，和皇帝于络是双生子，或许是因为彼此情谊比一般的兄弟要深厚，所以一个为王统治天下一个当将保卫祖国，这些年从来起过什么争执，配合的极为默契。  
于绎抱怨的说。  
“皇兄你怎么能这么狡猾，趁我不在就赶快成婚，这分明就是想独占。”  
于络不悦的说。  
“总之今夜是我和他的洞房，你别来掺和，明日我再同你商议。”  
“何必要明日，我看不如现在就当着他的面说，看他选了谁他就是谁的。”  
嬉笑的声音伴随着一阵袭来的风就闯了进来，江扉惊愕的看到那个堂堂大将军掀开床幔单脚踩了上来，他身上还戴着坚硬的盔甲，深色的衣襟上还沾着干涸的血痕。  
他长发高竖，笑的颇为风流，伸手来勾江扉的下颌啧啧惋惜道。  
“还是来晚了，居然被皇兄先开了苞，不过好歹我也没有错过。”  
江扉的脸色煞白，伸手就要推开他的手，手腕却被猛地抓住了，随即于绎身姿敏捷的滚到了龙床上，扬高了眉朝于络理直气壮的说。  
“皇兄，你都已经尝到了便宜，现在可该我了吧。我这为你在边关风雨兼程杀敌护国的，你怎么也不能这么无情还把我的小情人独占吧。”  
于络同他情谊深厚，此前也是二人商量好一同将江扉捆在身边宠爱的，可于络到底是没忍住，趁着于绎在战场赶不回来的时候就先行将人独占了。  
现在于绎回来了，他自然无法再多说什么，只是拧着眉道。  
“他才是初次承欢，你别将他伤到了。”  
默许的话犹如沉闷的鼓声砸在了江扉耳边，他惶惶的看着于络，不敢置信又急急的去拽他的手，主动寻求瑟缩的庇护。  
“皇上，您，您别让他....”  
下颌忽然一痛，随即脸就被扭了过去对上于绎不高兴的神色，他常年习武握剑，手上的茧子很厚，摩挲着江扉脸颊的时候磨的他很痛。  
于绎瞪着他，话里满是醋味。  
“是皇兄弄的你太舒服了？小江扉，本将军会让你更舒服的，你要是在我面前还看着皇兄的话，我可是会打你屁股的。”  
威胁暧昧的话语在这时便显得极其危险，江扉瞪大了眼睛明白过来，还未干的眼眶又涌出了簌簌的泪水，他无助的转头朝着于络扑过去，哀哀的求他说。  
“皇上，求求您了，我什么都听话的，别让将军...别让他也这样....”  
寻常的女子侍两夫就已经是匪夷所思，更何况他还是个男子，被一人玩弄就已经够难以启齿了，怎么可能再承受一人？  
于络欢喜于他主动扑向自己的动作，捧着他的脸轻柔的擦了擦他的眼泪，然后亲了亲他的额头。  
这般怜惜的动作让江扉满怀希冀的睁大了眼看着他，希望他能护着自己免受折辱。  
于络却轻叹了口气，温声说。  
“江扉，我们是心悦你才这样对你的，你莫怕，我们会好好疼你的。”  
江扉瞳孔骤缩，忽然间就用力推开他要跌跌撞撞的往床下跑，眼疾手快的于绎一把捉住他的脚腕往后猛地一拖，江扉整个人便又被捞了回来，还未回过神来便只觉得膝窝被强硬地抵开了，然后那还灌着精液的后穴便被又滚烫的物什撞了进来，没有停顿的就插到了底。  
他疼的大叫了一声，身体就被高频率的撞击钉在了床上，于绎性情和深沉内敛的皇兄不同，他的喜怒显形于色，从动作和语气间也能窥探出他的心思。  
长着茧子的手插进江扉摇摇欲坠的发冠间胡乱解着，于络间他手法粗糙拽疼了江扉，不禁蹙眉说。  
“你轻些，别弄疼了他。”  
于绎不情不愿的收回手，大手摩挲着江扉优美的背脊，一边觑着于络解发冠一边哼了一声故意曲解说。  
“我哪有弄疼了他，他这里面湿软的很，咬着我的东西还不肯松呢，分明就是快活极了。”  
激烈的情事在药膏的熏染下的确渐渐从骨髓里生出了酸麻战栗的快感，可仍旧是被践踏占有的屈辱感更甚，江扉瞪大了眼睛，乌黑的眼眶里渗透出绵绵的泪水，清澈的声音里裹着哭腔，却也藏不住针扎般的刻骨恨意。  
“你们...你们会遭报应的....”  
单是说出这句话就已经足够惹怒天子了，更何况还是在大婚之日这样吉利的洞房时刻，就算于络不信天命可也想讨个好彩头，听到他的话后脸色顿时沉了下来。  
他愠怒的捏着江扉的下颌看对方又怯又恨的潋滟瞳孔，带着几分恼意咬破了他的唇，低沉的命令声显得有些冰冷。  
“江扉，把这句话收回去，要说我们会恩爱到老。”  
江扉忍着痛瞪着他，就是不肯说。  
连身后侵占的于绎也忍不住凑过来想从他嘴里听出一声软话，半威胁半诱哄的劝他，江扉却只是抽抽搭搭的哭着，满脸都是潮湿的。  
于绎也不禁心生恼怒，发狠的往他深处捣弄，抽插间带出精液与黏液混合起来的濡湿，江扉的下身被拍打的酸麻，大腿根瑟瑟的抖着，浑身上下里外都被腥膻味沾满了。  
两个人对他刚才的咒骂耿耿于怀，翻来覆去的折腾着他，江扉累的没有力气动，可意识还被药效操控着陷入亢奋与无力的深潭里，只能清醒的熬过这一晚。  
到后来他的后穴湿滑的直淌着水，性器进出都极其顺畅，于绎懒洋洋的在一边看着他被于络操弄着，心痒的亲抱着他也得不到满足，便蠢蠢欲动的伸出手指去摸他的后穴，试探性的从已经塞着性器的嫩肉里又开拓出新的地方。  
于络察觉到了他的意图，警告的瞥了他一眼说。  
“他才第一次，受不住的。”  
于绎揽着江扉揉着他肩颈的细肉，笑嘻嘻的说。  
“你看他下面都被操熟了，再抹点药进去兴许就能容下了。”  
于络见他转身去拿暗格里另一瓶药膏，还是皱着眉说。  
“不行，他会受伤的。”  
于绎轻哼了一声，手上却利索的抹了一团挤进他的后穴里，抱着浑身酸软闭着眼喘息的江扉像是在守着小孩的玩具似的，不满又霸道的说。  
“今晚新婚之夜明面上只是你们俩的，要是皇兄你愿意把这床留给我俩的话我就作罢。可我知道你也舍不得，没事，我们慢一些就行了，他保证会舒服的哭出来的。”  
混混沌沌的江扉没有听太明白他们的话，只觉得已经习惯被索取的地方又传来了一阵难耐的疼痛，他无助的蜷缩起来，发着抖哭喊着疼，于绎便边温柔的亲吻他边哄着说。  
“乖，很快就不疼了，很快你就会舒服的。”  
江扉仰着头喘着气，失神的望着床顶的金钩，等另一根性器慢慢挤进来的时候他的脸上露出了极其痛苦的神色，像是被人扼住了喉咙似的说不出话来，急促的小声抽着气，浑身痉挛。  
于绎于是停下来动作，缠着他亲吻着竭力让他放松下来，于络也配合的没有动，伸手抚慰着他耷拉着的性器，等江扉脸上的痛苦之色变得恍恍惚惚后，于绎才慢慢又往里推了一些。  
如此这样辛苦的都挤进去后，三个人都出了一身汗，两根骇然的性器紧紧挤在紧致狭窄的后穴里，江扉几乎都有一种自己已经被捅穿了的荒唐感，后穴像是再也合不拢似的羞耻又恐惧。  
于络和于绎一前一后抱着他亲吻，交叠的动作毫无停歇的顶撞着，敏感点被反复碾磨着的快感一波又一波涌来，将方才撕裂般的痛楚渐渐淹没了过去。  
江扉的膝盖跪在了床榻上，被冲撞的动作磨红了，他无力的伏在于络的怀里，身后又被于络灼热的吻流连着啃噬舔舐着，仿佛自己坠在爆裂的岩浆里，无论往哪里跑都跑不掉，总是会被这滚烫的情愫与欲望一寸寸融化。  
他的泪掉了下来，又被人温柔的舔去了。


	4. 霍晟X江扉

三月春雨凉如丝，雨水沿着砖瓦落下来，将青石砖地面淋得潮湿。  
虽说春寒料峭，不过将军府的屋子里依旧暖和的很，江扉倚着窗子闲闲的翻着书看，听着半开窗子外的落雨声也颇有趣味。  
沉稳的脚步声渐渐走进了院子里，霍晟在外面就瞥到了窗里他的侧影，支着头的手臂露出一截白净的手腕，沉静的面容乌眉红唇，还带着一丝惫懒。  
霍晟在门外将伞靠墙搁着，拂了拂身上溅到的雨水，才推门走了进去。  
长榻上的江扉没理，继续按着书页看，霍晟盯着他走过去，自然的坐在他身旁揽住了他的腰身，下颌抵住他的肩窝问。  
“看什么呢？”  
刚才外面走进来的身体还浸着凉意，江扉被他贴的瑟缩了一下，伸手就要去推开他，却反被捉住手腕缠住了指节，男人炙热的温度就贴着掌心传了过来。  
江扉挣扎了几下没躲开，就继续当他不存在似的翻了书页。  
霍晟知道自从把人拘在将军府里后他就一直不肯和自己说话，现在也不恼，就只盯着他按着书页的手看。  
江扉生的白，细白的指节上根根如玉，连指节盖都圆润可爱，透着浅浅的粉色。  
霍晟重欲，前不久回京后一直忙着军务上的事，把人关起来了就没空过来，现在好不容易事事安定后就生出了别的兴致，况且这又是一个连绵的雨天，温凉的湿润总想让他抱着点什么温热来取暖。  
他的手横到江扉胸前，隔着衣服去揉捏着他胸前的肌肤，江扉一下子就拿不住书了，颇有些恼怒地愠声道。  
“你别碰我！”  
霍晟贴近了嗅着他发间后颈的香气，似乎雨水打湿的花瓣香也从半开的窗外漫了进来，钻进了江扉的皮肉里，幽幽淡淡的，勾人心魄。  
他的呼吸一下子就重了，扣着江扉的腰轻轻一托，就直接把人压在了隔着书的小案上，另一只手去掀他的衣袍下摆，然后抵开了双腿直往里面摸。  
江扉一惊，上身被迫压着书籍伏在案上，只觉得下身一凉，粗糙温暖的指腹就蛮横的往那难以启齿的地方挤了进来。  
在北境时他们在主帐里做了太多次，可眼下已经回到了京城，江扉又连日不见霍晟，突然间被他蓬勃的欲望抵住时仍然免不了惊慌失措。  
他胡乱抓起长榻上的东西就朝身后的霍晟丢去，羞怒的咬牙喊。  
“霍晟！”  
霍晟几下就撕开了他的衣服，然后心猿意马的揉捏着他白软的臀肉，边从长榻的暗格里摸出来瓷瓶边轻哼一声说。  
“怎么回到京城就不许我碰你了？你知道今天上朝时楚颐又故意刁难我吗？还有你那个七弟，前几天还偷偷往我府里塞奸细想查你在不在。”  
说到这里他就生出了烦闷的嫉妒与怒气，倒出来软膏往那紧致干涩的地方抹，江扉被冰凉的触感刺激的踢了他一脚，脚踝又被抓起来威胁似的轻轻咬了一下。  
霍晟俯身压在他身上去吻他的肩颈，手指在他体内尽量轻柔的开拓着，看他颤抖的眼睫像是脆弱的蝴蝶般惹人怜惜，忍不住放软了声音说。  
“你莫怕，我不会让人把你抢走的，我这样喜欢你，哪里舍得你再被别人欺负。”  
江扉听后竭力侧过脸去瞪他，近乎咬牙切齿的羞愤因斜斜瞥过来的角度而显得妩媚多情，那上挑的眼尾又冷又艳。  
“你还说不让别人欺负我，你现在不就在欺负我吗？”  
霍晟被他看的血液冲撞的浑身发热，不自觉加快了开拓他体内的动作，喘着粗气直勾勾的盯着他说。  
“那不一样，他们那是欺负你，我这是疼你。”  
“你！”  
江扉被他的蛮横无理气的浑身颤抖，却困在长榻与身后炙热硬朗的躯体间，他很清楚即将迎来的会是什么，哪怕日夜在这里暗自祈祷也终究是躲不过。  
霍晟见他闭上眼像是不再抵抗了，心里软的一塌糊涂，将湿漉漉的手指从他的后穴里抽了出来，然后迫不及待的扯开自己的衣袍露出胀大粗硬的性器，抵着他的臀缝就慢慢刺了进去。  
被破开的巨大裂痛让江扉几乎眼前一黑，他张着嘴却一个字都说不出来，浑身蜷缩着发着抖，细白的指节攥紧了小案冰坚硬的棱角，垂下头的姿势显得荏弱又可怜。  
霍晟忍着冲动尽力放慢了动作进去，待到彻底埋进去后他都出了一头汗，江扉也终于发出了被逼到深处的抽泣声。  
“疼，好疼——”  
那声音细细弱弱的，裹着哀哀的战栗。  
霍晟俯身剥去了挂在他身上的碎衣裳，那雪白宛如凝脂般的身子就露在了他面前，光腻的脊背如同被折断般无力的瑟瑟发抖着，披散的墨色长发散落了下来。  
霍晟心头发热，贴住他赤裸的身子将人完全嵌在怀里，边含糊不清的吻着亲着边再也按捺不住的挺胯撞着他。  
他拨开了江扉鬓角垂下的头发，然后凑上去吻他瓷白的脸，湿热的舌头喷着火烧般的气息沁入了江扉的脸颊，那上面便被吮出了细细碎碎的吻痕，像是花瓣似的鲜艳。  
江扉被他撞的被迫抓紧了小案生怕跌下去，又要闭着眼躲开他的亲吻，几乎只是用气音哆哆嗦嗦的喘息着，眉头蹙出了深深的纹路。  
霍晟有些不快的捏着他的下颌迫使他扭过头，命令说。  
“不准闭眼，看着我。”  
江扉不听，还是紧紧闭着眼，埋在体内的凶物便撞的愈加激烈，骇人的长度几乎要捅到了他的腰腹。  
他吓地眼泪就掉了下来，不得不睁开眼怯怯的看着霍晟，哽咽的哀哀说。  
“我听话的....你慢点、慢一点....”  
晶莹的眼泪挂在了他纤长的眼睫上，乌黑的眼瞳也浸了潋滟的水光，霍晟的喉结滚了滚，然后捏着他的脸颊含住了吮吸着他的上下唇，威胁似的说。  
“再说点好听的，我就少做一会儿。”  
江扉被他堵着嘴亲吻，连疼痛的轻喘也只能丝丝缕缕的泄露出来，竭力在亲吻的间隙含糊不清的顺着他的意，潮湿的眼泪从眼角漫了下来。  
他很小声的抽噎着讨好说。  
“晟哥哥，求求你了....你太大了，我疼....”  
狰狞的性器在后穴里碾磨抽插，破开了层层叠叠的嫩肉直往深处撞，江扉的腿被抵开了，臀肉被霍晟性器的囊袋撞的火辣辣的，下身濡湿饱涨，腹里如同揣着根炙烤的铁楔。  
咕啾咕啾的水渍声与清脆激烈的拍打声重叠在了一起，窗外的雨势又大了些，被风吹进来的雨花偶尔落在江扉攥着小案的白净手臂上，带来些微的凉意。  
霍晟在数十下的剧烈撞击后射在了他的身体深处，江扉像是被烫到似的浑身颤抖个不停，无力的轻轻喘息着，脸上的红潮还未退下去。  
还未回过神时他被揽起来，翻身仰躺在了长榻上，碍事的小案被霍晟拂手推到了地面上，砸出沉闷的声响。  
霍晟看着江扉失神的茫然模样，长发如瀑，肤白胜雪，被揉捏搓咬的红痕如同一片片花瓣盛开，从股缝里正绵绵流出了淫糜的精液。  
霍晟捉住他的脚踝把人拉到身下，然后分开他的腿又顶了进去，江扉痛苦的弓起身子哀叫了一声，双手抵在他胸前胡乱推搡拍打着，又白又长的双腿也无助的去踹他。  
骤然失声的喘息声满是战栗的痛楚，江扉的手落下来紧紧攥着长榻的细软褥子，好似这样往后拼命躲就能躲开面前强势的侵犯。  
霍晟扣住了他的腰不准他再跑，将他无力的双腿环在自己腰身上，边摸着他颤颤巍巍的青涩性器边高频率的操弄着那一处可怜兮兮的地方。  
江扉的喘息声里夹杂了些刺激的欢愉，他似乎有些无法正视这样被情欲操控的自己，咬着手臂偏过头，紧紧闭着的眼睫被滚出来的眼泪浸湿了，贴在白皙的眼睑处。  
被侵占的饱涨感与性器被抚慰的快感夹杂在一起涌成潮水倾覆而来，江扉被撞的腰酸腿软，脚趾绷紧了蜷缩着，胸膛剧烈起伏着如同濒死般窒息着。  
霍晟俯身去咬他胸前的乳粒，小巧的一颗饱满欲滴，怯弱的发着抖。  
乳粒被含进温热口腔的刹那间江扉从喉头里发出了一声崩溃的哽咽，手插在霍晟坚硬的发间哆哆嗦嗦的去推他，难堪的哭着说。  
“你别、别弄那里......”  
霍晟知道这是他很敏感的一个地方，手里稍微施力捏紧了他喷薄欲发的性器，江扉的声音就哑在了喉咙里，发着抖任由他为所欲为。  
性器释放的瞬间江扉的浑身都绷紧了，连那处含着性器的地方也不自觉收紧了，夹得霍晟猝不及防的差点就弄了出来。  
令人头皮发麻的快感让他止不住粗暴的啃咬着江扉雪白的颈窝与锁骨，粗糙的大手也扼住了他盈盈一握的纤细腰身，冲撞的动作愈加失控，一下下逼得江扉发出瑟瑟的哭喘声。  
高潮后的余韵让神经都放松了下来，连那无法忍受的痛楚也消散了些，江扉四肢酸软无力的被霍晟弄着，后颈被扣起来往上托着，迎上了霍晟溢满情欲的深沉目光。  
江扉被他吃人的目光吓的一缩，懵懵懂懂的如在北境般怯生生的伸出舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，然后害怕的小声嗫嚅着。  
“晟哥哥....”  
霍晟忽然将他抱起来往床下走，江扉全身的重量都只在两人相连的地方，那粗长的东西一下子就进入到了更深的地步，江扉甚至觉得腰腹都鼓出了骇人的形状。  
他难以忍受的大叫了一声，搂紧霍晟的脖颈攀附着他怕掉下去，哭喊着挣扎着说。  
“不要、不要做了，太深了，我受不了了.....”  
陷入情欲的霍晟哪里还听得进他的话，只觉得满心欲火被他这细细软软的哭声叫的又熊熊烧的更烈，他将江扉抵在薄薄的门板上，像是将他钉住似的贯穿玩弄。  
江扉的足尖碰不到地面，只能在空中胡乱踢着他的小腿，黏腻的后穴塞满了湿濡的液体，又被凶狠的东西捅进来反复破开，合不拢般漏着风，一门之隔的外面的寒意几乎都钻了进来。  
他感到难堪极了，面若桃花，眼角泛红，蹙着眉崩溃的哭着，含着泪的眼眸像是饱满多汁的一掐就会破了，浑身的红印子也灼灼夺目。  
霍晟又去亲他，裹着烟草味的雄性气息极为霸道蛮横，将他的嘴唇吻得发麻又去舔他的眼皮，江扉只好闭着眼，听到他粗重的喘息声与外面淋漓的雨声交织在了一起。


	5. 楚颐X江扉

江扉是被手上的疼痛惊醒的，他愕然的睁开眼，在昏暗的光线里看到自己身上伏着一个人，那人正恶狠狠的咬着他的手背，在上面留下了濡湿的齿痕。  
江扉一时不知身在何处，下意识抽回手推开他问。  
“你是谁？”  
那人抬起头，竟然是年少的楚颐，青涩俊俏的眉眼间还盈着不可一世的高傲，气冲冲的瞪着他问。  
“二哥，你为何今日又不理睬我？偏陪着那小哭包？”  
江扉迟疑的撑着手臂坐起来，往后退着靠住了墙，少年楚颐又紧紧凑近，双手撑在他身侧一眼不眨的盯着他，怨怒的愤愤说。  
“二哥，你是不是不喜欢我了？你明明说过只疼我的，你要是骗我的话，我就杀了你。”  
满含血腥的暴戾话语从他这个少年口中说出来也令人毛骨悚然，江扉完全记不起来自己什么时候说过这样的话，也分不出这是什么时辰，揉着眉心就要下床。  
“你在乱说些什么，我派人将你送回宫去。”  
他刚翻身要下床，肩头忽然被楚颐按回了床上，随即两只手竟被捉起来拿什么东西束住了，江扉惊怒的沉声道。  
“楚颐你别胡闹了！”  
他的年纪原是比楚颐要大的，但挣扎的力气竟然不敌他，两只手被捆缚在了床头上动弹不得。  
江扉这时才察觉出不对劲，掩饰住一丝惊慌，沉下脸扬声叫着外面守夜的宫人，哪知楚颐似乎早有预料，在他刚喊了一个字的时候就拿锦缎塞住了他的嘴。  
江扉睁大眼不敢置信的看着他少年的阴郁面孔，只能发出含糊不清的声音。  
楚颐看着他受缚后任人宰割的姿态，脸色才终于缓和了一下，他俯下身撑在江扉面前，隔着很近的距离咬牙切齿的算账说。  
“明明是二哥你亲口答应以后只喜欢我一个，再也不看别人不同别人说话的，你怎么还和楚棹纠缠不清！”  
这样忿忿的质问声听起来江扉倒像是个背着他有私情的不贞妻子，江扉惊愕又羞怒的瞪着他，想要解释却被口中的锦缎堵住了所有言语，津液将其渐渐濡湿了。  
楚颐似乎执念于自己的所感，生气的又把他蹬踹的两条腿分开了绑在床尾，然后阴沉着脸去扯他的衣襟。  
江扉这才明白他是要做什么，气的浑身都在颤抖，奈何那缚住他的东西竟绑的极紧，磨红了手腕也没松了半分。  
这到底是怎么一回事？楚颐怎么还是少年模样，怎么会对他做这种事？  
这到底是在哪里？  
瞧见他似乎出神的楚颐见状更加生气，不加掩饰的将床上的瓷枕丢到了地上，舍不得伤害江扉就只能用更暴躁的状态引他注意。  
江扉的确是被这声响吓了一跳，不自觉颤了颤。  
紧盯着他的楚颐动作又放轻了下来，他好似已经和江扉做过很多遍似的，轻车熟路的剥开江扉下面的衣物露出两条细白的长腿与干净泛粉的深处后，就俯身低下了头。  
本不该用来承欢的地方被湿润灵活的舌头舔舐深入，带着小心翼翼的试探与贪婪，江扉万万也没想到身为太子的他居然会屈尊降贵去舔自己的那个地方，当即拼命挣扎了起来，竭力夹着双腿不肯让他接近。  
楚颐被他的不配合激怒了，抬起头瞪着他狐疑的问。  
“二哥，你今日怎么这般不情愿？是怕我发现什么？你和楚棹那家伙到底做了什么？”  
荒唐！  
江扉急急的用目光示意他拿走自己口中的锦缎，楚颐似乎看出了他的哀求之意，犹豫了一下后，青涩的面容又被冷硬的暗色所覆盖，恨恨的说。  
“我才不会听你的解释，二哥你只会花言巧语的骗我，倒不如这身子表现的更诚实。”  
他说着就去床榻的暗格里翻找了什么东西，江扉无法仰身看他，心惊胆战听着瓶身碰撞的清脆声响，随即楚颐把什么东西塞进了他的身体里。  
江扉怕极了这些乱七八糟的东西，着急的眼里都被逼出了泪花，楚颐看他眼角泛红哀哀望过来的目光又还是心软了，爬过来抚摸着他的脸颊很虔诚的亲了亲他的嘴唇，然后哄着说。  
“二哥你莫怕，我用的还是以前的蜜丸，只是让你少受些苦罢了。”  
听了这蜜丸的名字却也料想的到会有什么效用，江扉清楚的感受到那蜜丸在体内渐渐融化进了皮肉里，渐渐的那深处的隐秘之地竟泛起了潮热，犹如千万虫子在噬咬着奇痒无比。  
楚颐察觉到他挣扎的神色渐渐浮上了一层恍惚，心知是那蜜丸起作用了，伸手摸了摸他下面果然是一手湿腻。  
他不禁得意道。  
“二哥，你看还是我待你好，一点都舍不得你疼，所以你可别再惹我生气了，我今日真是要气坏了。”  
他嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨了几句又俯身继续去舔江扉的那处地方，然后伸了手指试探性的刺了进去，江扉浑身酸软无力，眼里蒙着层层水光，任由他急不可耐的做着扩张。  
楚颐不时抬头看他，江扉面含春色，红唇水润，方才被楚颐剥开的衣衫敞开了赤裸的胸膛，浑身白皙如玉，在暗夜里泛着极为温热的莹润光泽。  
楚颐到底是年轻气盛，实在忍不住褪下自己的衣袍将早就粗硬的性器抵了进去，他双手用力掰着江扉的臀瓣方便进入，借着蜜丸的润滑迫不及待的往深处顶。  
即便他还是青葱少年，那东西的大小也实在可观，江扉被破开身子的痛楚逼得蹙眉呜咽着，泪水从眼眶里滚落下来，没入了鬓角。  
楚颐被紧致温暖的快感刺激的一时顾不上他，只掐着他的大腿内侧激亢的抽插着，次次都要顶到深处似的撞的江扉一颤一颤的。  
淫糜的水声响了片刻后楚颐便射在了他体内，然后长呼一口气，覆在他身上紧紧抱着他，这才开始边亲吻他边慢慢动作着。  
江扉紧紧闭着眼，似乎还把这当成是混沌的梦境似的，满心欢愉的楚颐见状又沉下脸，用力捏着他的脸颊迫使他睁开眼，然后凶狠的瞪着他故意说。  
“二哥怎么总是一副被我强迫的模样？你那处明明咬着我不肯走，湿哒哒的贪欢的很，非要我好好填满才行。”  
江扉被他下流直白的话语逼得睁开眼，羞怒瞪着他的眼眸含着泪，连眼睫也盈着泪珠，看起来脆弱又可怜。  
楚颐心里的火气一下子就又灭了一大半，他把江扉嘴里的锦缎取出来丢到了一边，吻着他来不及合上的薄红嘴唇，搜刮啃咬了好一会儿才恋恋不舍的松开。  
江扉的舌尖都被含麻了，急促喘息了好一会儿才能发出声来，细弱的语气满是难堪与惊惶。  
“楚颐！你别这样做了！”  
楚颐没想到他一出口却是这样的话，满腔柔情顿时又冷了下来。  
他咬牙切齿的狠狠瞪着江扉，解开了他双腿的束缚，然后将其折到他胸前往上一推，直到露出了那两瓣浑圆雪白的臀肉，于是毫不留情的掴了下去。  
清脆的声响一声叠着一声，楚颐阴狠的根本就不像是个少年，下手力道极重，江扉起初还没有反应过来，后来被这样羞辱的动作与火辣辣的疼痛实在折磨的受不了，哭着求饶说。  
“楚颐、楚颐我不说了....你别打我，疼...”  
被逼到极致的哭腔可怜的像是被揉碎了似的，那两瓣白皙的臀肉也都布满了鲜艳的掌痕，颤颤巍巍的发着抖，轻轻碰一下就会瑟缩个不停。  
楚颐的眸色愈深，冷哼了一声后再度将自己勃发的性器埋了进去，然后揉捏着他胸前细腻的皮肉，恶劣的用指甲刮着那小巧的乳粒，盯着他湿漉漉的眼眸说。  
“二哥你不让我做，我偏要做，我就是要把你操弄哭了，操弄到失禁。”  
最后几个字他说的极慢，故意要看到江扉难堪般还带着得意洋洋的顽劣，江扉的脸刷的一白，望着他没说话，只是急促的喘着气。  
楚颐不喜欢他这样失神茫然的目光，伸手擦去了他眼里的泪，然后迫近的盯着他，不高兴的说。  
“你刚才怎么又心不在焉了？是在想楚棹来救你吗？二哥，这里只有我，我是楚颐，你要是敢喊其他人的名字，我就把你狠狠弄坏了。”  
骇然的警告让江扉下意识又抖了抖，他被楚颐激烈的动作进入着，断断续续的哽咽叫他的名字。  
“楚、楚颐....楚颐....楚颐！”  
眼前一黑，似乎天旋地转间已经身处另一个世界，江扉怔怔的垂着头，眼前是摇摇晃晃的地面，镶了最奢华的金砖，流光溢彩。  
迟钝的神经良久才反应过来这金砖是长欢宫独有的，他在长欢宫。  
下颌被人捏着抬了起来，入目是一张极其俊美的面容，垂眼盯着他的时候即便是含着笑，那笑也令人不寒而栗。  
江扉恍恍惚惚的吃力叫着他的名字。  
“楚...楚颐。”  
他满是茫然，明明先前还是在床榻上，伏在他身上的楚颐还是少年郎的黏人模样，可眼前的楚颐却穿着皇上的龙袍.....  
原来那是自己做的荒唐梦吗？  
浑身的酸软后知后觉的涌了上来，他这才想起来自己还在长欢宫深处的囚笼里。  
楚颐昨日愤怒于他几欲逃走的念头，所以今日在临走前将他喂了些情药，然后将他丢在了特制的木马上。  
那木马是宫里的工匠打造出来的奇技淫巧，江扉的双手被缚在了身后，跨坐在木马上随着摇摇晃晃的时候，木马上那突出的东西便犹如男子鲜活的性器般埋在他体内动作着，一刻不得停歇。  
楚颐垂眼看着他面泛红潮的醉人模样，拽着他上面的绳子往下扯了扯，然后将捆在上面的玉势凑到了他嘴边，含着笑说。  
“二哥，我不是说只要你把这玉势舔的滴水了才放你下来吗？怎么你竟偷起懒了？”  
江扉浑身一僵，也想了起来他临走时怒气冲冲的话。  
他在楚颐的桎梏里面色发白，难堪又怯弱的小声说。  
“楚颐....我受不住了，你放我下来好不好？”  
他泪眼盈盈，神色怯怯，被囚在深宫里久不见天日的皮肤白的耀眼，那些新旧红痕便如同颓靡的花瓣似的在他身上各处盛开着。  
楚颐的眸色暗了下去，指腹轻柔的摩挲着他的下颌，微笑着说。  
“二哥，朕是天子，天子说话要一言九鼎的。”  
顿了顿后，他又宽容的说。  
“不过二哥这般可怜，我哪里忍心，自然是要帮帮二哥的。”  
他立在江扉的身侧，修长的手沿着他战栗的脖颈往下抵到锁骨，然后停留在了胸前被穿了金环的两粒前，勾着手指轻轻拨了拨那金环。  
江扉绷紧了想要往后躲，后颈又被迫扣着，脸颊直贴着那温凉细腻的玉势。  
楚颐的手慢条斯理的揉捏着他胸前的乳粒，已经被亵玩太久的胸膛都微微鼓了起来，那团软肉被大力攥着，疼痛中又夹杂着针一般的快感。  
江扉哀哀的喘了几声，竭力要躲开他又被从后环住了身子，楚颐的手这次抓住他耷拉在前面半硬的性器，稍微搓揉了几下江扉就浑身痉挛的软在了他怀里，喘息的嘴也合不拢，透明的津液漫到了精致的锁骨上。  
楚颐低头看着他，然后抬手将悬挂的玉势扯了起来，又终于将江扉拦腰从木马上抱了起来，抽离出时那木马上的柱状物还沾着湿腻的液体。  
江扉被他抱着到了床榻上，以为他总算好心放过自己了，扯着他的袖子怯生生的绵软说。  
“楚颐，我...我不跑了....你别弄我了行吗？”  
楚颐闻言垂眼看着他，深黑的眼眸深不见底，唇边翘起来了摸不清的笑意，温温和和的说。  
“二哥，我能信你吗？”  
“能的，自然是能的。”  
江扉以为他被自己劝服了，不禁喜上眉梢的连忙点头应允着，脸上褪去了方才的惊惶，浮着绯红的喜色。  
楚颐看着他，却是嗤笑了一声。  
他将江扉翻身压在床榻上，然后捏着他的下颌迫使他仰头看着自己，沉着眼说。  
“二哥，我不信你，你总这样甜言蜜语的哄骗我，我被骗的实在够多了。”  
他的指腹压着江扉湿红的嘴唇，然后抵开他的唇齿插了进去搅弄着，江扉畏惧他的喜怒无常，所以不敢咬他惹他生气，只好含着他的手指还含糊的急忙说。  
“我不骗你，楚颐，我....”  
“我和这东西，你想把哪个舔的滴水？”  
楚颐直接堵住了江扉余下的话，他慌慌张张的仰头看着楚颐，试图从他怜爱的神色里寻觅出半分躲避的空隙。  
看清楚楚颐脸上的冷沉后，他被烫到般垂下眼，纤长的眼睫上挂着晶莹的泪，红艳的嘴唇里还含着他的手指，说不出话来。  
细白的手发着抖，慢慢碰了碰他搁在一旁的玉势，然后攥住了一个角。  
楚颐意料之中的笑了一下。  
他其实也是舍不得真让江扉含着自己的东西的，虽然说内心自然极度渴望，但他始终觉得这样的事是不该江扉来做的。  
他放在心尖上疼的二哥，怎么能这般折辱他。  
只是这样的逼迫还是要做一做样子的，也好让江扉知道自己对他有多心软，也好看到他即便羞愤依然乖顺的含着玉势舔舐的诱人模样。  
楚颐将床榻上的瓷枕拿来垫在他腰腹下，然后分开他的双腿撞了进去，已经被木马上的那东西塞了好几个时辰的地方还有些合不拢，顺畅的就接纳了楚颐的大东西。  
江扉伏在床榻上被弄的哭喘着，也还畏惧的攥着玉势难堪的伸出舌头舔，猩红色的舌尖很小心的触上去又飞快的缩了回来。  
楚颐见他半晌都还没将那玉势舔湿，于是俯身咬着他的耳畔威胁说。  
“二哥若是不愿用舌头舔的话，塞到下面来浸湿也是可以的。”  
江扉近乎惊骇的扭头看着他，然后拼命摇着头，犹豫的气势一下子就弱了下来，他是真的怕楚颐也会把这个东西塞进去。  
单是一个就够他受的了，怎么还能再多。  
簌簌的眼泪从瓷白的脸颊上滚了下来，猩红色的舌尖急急的舔着那东西，连津液也忘了吞咽，很快那嘴唇和玉势就都是清亮濡湿的了。  
楚颐这才满意的笑了，允他终于丢了那东西，然后低下头和他亲吻，将他微弱的挣扎完全压制在炙热的侵占掠夺里。


	6. 纪杭X江扉

【发情期终极标记】  
私人的星舰里盈满了交缠的信息素，冷冽的松木香仿佛在春日里熊熊燃烧似的充满了侵略性，被缠缚其中的蔷薇花香渗出了甜美的汁液，湿漉漉的，香的人沉醉其中。  
江扉的背后是冰凉的舱壁，前面却是贴身压覆的精壮身躯，烫的他无处躲闪，无力的手腕不需要束缚就已经垂了下来，徒劳的颤抖着抠着舱壁。  
纪杭的一只手横到他腰后将他整个人都抱了起来，指腹还爱不释手的揉捏着他腰侧敏感的软肉，江扉有心想躲却没有丝毫力气。  
另一只骨节分明的手在江扉平坦细腻的胸前抚摸着，指腹摩挲着战栗的浅红色乳头，拨弄着搔刮着，直到那小巧的东西可怜巴巴的坚挺着，又被含进了湿润的口腔里吮吸，锋利的牙齿恶意的磨着。  
相连的下身密不可分，江扉被钉在舱壁上，环在纪杭腰侧的双腿随着抽插的激烈动作摇摇晃晃着，深色的衣服已经堆在了旁边的地面上，雪白的皮肤泛着发情期的潮红，干净的脚趾受不了的蜷缩着。  
整根抽去又猛然没入的动作带来了巨大的刺激，深陷发情热的江扉哀哀的啜泣着，头往后抵住舱壁，微微偏着，将脆弱细腻的脖颈彻底暴露了出来，连带着早已被标记过的后颈也露出了密密麻麻的咬痕。  
瓷白俊秀的脸上满是恍惚和难堪，毫无焦距的目光不知凝在空中的哪里，勉强的几分清明挣扎着，又被纪杭拖入了旖旎的深渊里。  
薄薄的嘴唇染着蔷薇的红，已经被吻的微微红肿，泛着晶亮的水光，连咬唇隐忍的动作都做不出来，被弄狠了就泄出破碎的轻喘声。  
纪杭松开他胸前被玩弄不堪的乳头，沿着他漂亮的线条一路啃噬到唇，看到他脸上挣扎的神色后轻笑了一声，咬着他的唇低声说。  
“怎么不说话？舒服吗？”  
这样直白的话语逼得江扉脸上的红又重了些，漆黑眼眸里陡然迸射出来的寒光却极其寒冷，透过潮湿的眼泪也仿佛要将纪杭远远推开。  
无声的冷落让纪杭的脸色微微沉了下来，放在身后的手压着他的腰猛然进的更深，江扉便猝然颤抖了起来，蜷缩着身子像是要躲避，一双手也痉挛的扣住了纪杭的手臂，死死掐着。  
哆哆嗦嗦的哭腔被的不成话语，强行平复着呼吸才勉强挤出一句。  
“纪...纪杭...别做了....行吗？”  
处于弱势的哀求满是隐忍的卑微，纪杭爱极了将他高高在上的冷淡模样一寸寸折断的脆弱，修长的手插在他的湿发里往后一拨，那双含着泪的漆黑眼眸便完完全全的露在了他面前，泪盈于睫，楚楚动人。  
纪杭的喉结剧烈的滚动了一下，然后微微低下头，伸出舌头温柔的舔着他脸上的泪，江扉便只能闭着眼，濡湿的柔软让他挣扎了一下，但纪杭的手掌牢牢的将他钳制着，不容动弹。  
溢满了情欲的声音低沉喑哑，宛如利爪将江扉撕扯着。  
“你这幅样子，真能停下来吗？”  
环在江扉身后的手往臀缝一摸，便摸出了omega自动分泌出的黏湿液体，潮湿的手指摸着江扉的侧脸，然后抵着他的嘴唇伸了进去搅弄着。  
“江扉，你看看你流出来的水有多少？恩？”  
下流的话用一本正经的语气说出来，便带着愈加浓重的羞辱意味，江扉睁开眼盯着他，神色满是不堪，恨恨的一口咬住他的手指，一下子就咬出了血。  
纪杭却压根不知道疼痛似的，反而还因为他终于显露的反应微微笑了起来，水绿色眼眸里的灼热愈盛。  
他施力将江扉托住了往这私人星舰里唯一的一张单人床上走，埋在江扉体内的粗长性器随着走路一颠一颠的捅到更深的地方，江扉伏在他的肩上，牙齿打着战，抓着他支撑身体的手在纪杭结实的肩头留下了深深的划痕。  
从眼睫滴落下来的眼泪沿着纪杭的侧颈流到了深处，温热的几乎直接烫到了心上，让他侵占的欲望更甚，对江扉的怜爱也更甚。  
恍恍惚惚的江扉被压在坚硬的单人床上还未反应过来，纪杭就已经再度压了下来，覆着他的唇疯狂的掠夺着。  
恋恋不舍的吻离开的同时，江扉的腿窝被钳住压到了胸前，止不住颤抖的白皙脚掌踩着纪杭的胸膛，随着动作微微抬起的臀被纪杭的性器撞到了深处，有力的大手毫不留情的揉捏着浑圆的臀肉。  
江扉被撞的浑身都被劈开了似的，湿哒哒的后穴早已熟悉了闯进来的凶兽，可这凶兽还蛮横的试图撬开更深的地步，每一次都让江扉忍不住生出了畏惧之心，如同濒死之鱼徒劳的挣脱着。  
潮热的意识在身体深处的坚固围墙仿佛在被强行撞开时，猛然意识到了什么，江扉的脸色刷的就白了，紧紧攥着床单的手也一下子握住了纪杭的手臂，黑色的眼眸惊怒的瞪着他。  
薄红的嘴唇颤抖着想要说出什么，纪杭却好似明白了，不给他任何说话的机会便猛然将他好不容易积攒起来的言语又撞散了。  
骤然间高频率的动作如同终于露出来的锋利爪牙悬在江扉的脖颈处，他竭尽全力扭动着身体试图从纪杭身下逃脱，发觉无法后便急促的喘息了几句，瑟瑟的求着说。  
“别...别标记....什么..都可以...只有这个...”  
纪杭的眸色深了几分，迫近了紧紧盯着他流露出惊惶的黑眸，低笑着问。  
“什么都可以？把你操到失禁，操到满地爬都可以？乖乖舔着我的东西叫我‘老公’也可以？”  
低估了纪杭的下流程度的江扉又僵住了，他直直的望着纪杭微笑着的面容，心里陡然生出一股寒气。  
纪杭说的这些，他决计是不愿做的。  
可要是纪杭真的彻底标记了他，那他此生都逃不出纪杭的纠缠。  
两边都是令江扉难以接受的选项，他咬着牙半晌都没说话，挣扎的神色满是显而易见的屈辱，柔软的嘴唇都被咬出了一丝血痕。  
不等他回答，纪杭就已经心疼的捏着他的脸颊迫使他松开，然后舌尖舔去了那一点嫣红。  
他轻叹一声，爱怜的绵绵说。  
“就是你答应了我也舍不得你这样做。”  
没有谈拢的局面仿佛表明了纪杭要彻底标记他的决心，江扉被他拉着坐在他的怀里，蜷缩的双膝挤在胸膛之间，唯有后穴淌着湿腻的淫水，火烧的棍子般的性器往深处捅，江扉的小腹甚至都微微鼓了起来。  
已经发育完全的生殖腔被频繁的撞着，好像蚌壳渐渐被撞出了一丝裂缝，紧接着便是越来越大的缝隙，纪杭的性器便立刻挤了进去。  
刚进去一个头，江扉便痛苦的昂起脖子，浑身发着抖，疼的像是最柔软的腹地被硬生生剖开了，眼里的泪不停的落了下来，眼角红的厉害。  
纪杭心里一喜，尽量控制住直接闯进去的冲动，轻声细语的哄着他，吻着他脸上的眼泪，一边慢慢的将生殖腔完全操开。  
再多的制止也说不出来了，江扉如同被掐住了脖子，只能绝望的承受着来自alpha强势的侵占。  
直到整个生殖腔都被纪杭彻底填满了，他发抖的频率才慢慢减小，四肢在巨大的疼痛与快感软的连抬都抬不起来。  
纪杭缓慢的抽动了两下，察觉到他的身体愈加依附自己，便不再顾忌的大操大干了起来，江扉的臀肉被撞的清脆作响，泛着火辣辣的疼，胯骨也被撞的发麻，后穴满是酸麻，源源的液体失禁般的沿着臀缝涌了出来。  
浑身烫的厉害，眼前也被泪水模糊的看不清楚，江扉缓慢的眨了眨眼，又有新的眼泪无法控制的溢了出来。  
在被滚烫的液体彻底填满的刹那间，他感受到了从未有过的疼痛，这股疼痛让他恨不得蜷缩起来找个角落里躲着，可身体却被打开了与另一个人完全契合。  
纪杭丝毫不在意肩头被江扉哭着咬出深深的齿痕，他迷恋的抚摸着江扉光滑的背脊，然后极尽温柔的吻着江扉的黑发。  
真好。  
江扉终于彻底是他的了。


End file.
